The present invention relates to automated transmission systems and in particular to automated transmission systems in which an automatically operated transmission clutch is provided between a vehicle engine and a multi-ratio gear box.
The invention particularly relates to the control of such systems when gear downshifting on an incline, in order to provide engine braking of the vehicle. In such circumstances when the clutch is automatically released in order to permit engagement of a lower gear, engine braking which was applied in the higher gear will be lost, thus allowing the vehicle to speed up. In similar circumstances with a manual transmission, this would be expected and the driver can take appropriate action to mitigate the effect. However, with an automated transmission system, when the system downshifts automatically, without input from the driver, the acceleration of the vehicle will be unexpected and would be disconcerting to the driver.